Devon's Mansion!
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: Devon had suspiciously enough, won a Mansion! However, so did four other individuals. All at different times in life. Devon being the most recent, sets off to his new 'home' only to find out that he has been tricked for being ungrateful of his family. He'll have the help of a cut-road scientist, and the guidance of four other individuals within the mansion. Three Oc's Needed!


**_Devon's Mansion_**

_Chapter 1- New Home!  
_

_Devon's Hometowns Woods-_

Devon walked up to the dirt trail to where the mansion was supposed to be, so says the flyer about the mansion that his mother seemed to have carelessly left back at the house. The forest was dark, eery, and to top it off, his only light was a flash light and the occasional thunder strikes. "Great. We win a mansion, and the whole world knows about it before me. Stupid family." He complained, as he reluctantly kept walking forward and looking left and right and behind him. Turning his flashlight around and around, hoping not to lose his way.

* * *

_Devon's House Flashback-_

_Devon ran into his house, after a long terrible last day of the week at school. He hated going to the school, for everyone messed with him. He sorda wished he could leave the life he has now. He sat down on his couch, tired out of his mind._

_"...I just hate it here... I wish i didn't have to live here anymore." He complained, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He rested his head on the arm of the sofa, but he felt something under it. Paper? He lifted his head, raising an eyebrow. He looked down at the flyer. And his eyes widened._

_'You've Won a MANSION!'_

_Is all Devon read clearly, as he skimmed through the rest of the papers. A map to where the Mansion was, a flyer saying it's contents, and... A note. _

_'Devon,  
Please come to the Mansion as soon as possible. Me and your relatives are their. We are waiting for you to come to your new home!  
Love, Mother.'_

_Devon ignored the fact, that this was a little bit, or WAY too formal writing. Plus, it was in cursive. He knew his mother never wrote in cursive or spoke formally. Plus, the paper and ink that was written on it seemed odd. The paper felt odd. Like, hardened cloth. Yet, soft. And the writing was bold but wavy black ink. Well, he didn't care. He just wanted to hurry up and get there! "Mommom!" He yelled up to his grand mother, whom he and his brothers lived with. His mother could not stick around often. He waited for a response, but instead of going upstairs to her, he just got his stuff and headed there._

* * *

"Well, at least they were nice enough to leave the directions at home for me." He continued to talk to himself, thinking 'Stupid Family' was a cruel thing to say. Though it was mid-summer, the night was dreary and stormy. More lighting then rain anyways. It was cold, and all Devon had on was a blue Hollister hood, which he knew mom, would complain about once he got to his new house. Of course, Devon was extremely excited about leaving his old home and going to live at an all-new out-of-the-blue Mansion! Which was the only thing keeping him from not running away in these woods, scared out of his mind.

And it seemed, nobody could blame him. The grass was dark green, in a fair ground surrounded by the woods, with dead trees that branches look like evil tendrils that want to grab you and rip off your arms and legs. Like said before, Devon would never walk through this trail if it wasn't for the exciting fact that he was walking to a mansion.

_Outskirts Of Mansion-_

"How did we win it anyways?" Devon asked, nearing his destination. He looked at his map, recounting his trace using his finger to guide the way he walked. "Hmm." He said, as he touched the icon of the mansion thinking he should be there by now. He slowly let his map down, to see the deadly looking mansion. And a struck of lightening didn't help, but make Devon jump. He slowly walked along the dirt path, and past a shack that looked a little big for a shack.

_Front Yard-_

"Good. Eh-heh, a place for gardening tools." Devon said, trying to cheer himself up as he opened the web-like barred front gate to the giant front yard of the mansion. He walked up the stone walkway along with the wind carrying him along it. There was green mold in the stones and its cracks. Possibly mildew. He looked around to see graves in the yard. He didn't even ask. He walked up the stairs to the not-so welcome grand front door. It looked frightening, but Devon knew he was only a few steps away from seeing his family. A rather excited to stay home for another year, Ace (Older Brother). A rather giddy and can't stop roaming the halls, Jerome (Younger Brother). A visiting after hearing the great news, Damon (Oldest). And a 'Ohh this must be a classic!' or maybe a 'Wow! A ball room!' wooed over Nina, his mother. Devon knew there would be a ball room in the mansion. All mansions have one!

"I am so gonna rub this in Will and Joyces face!" Devon silently said to himself. He turned the knob of the front door, and was greeted by a dark and scary foyer.

_Foyer Fl. 1-_

"Hello?" He called, as the door slammed behind him all of the sudden. He coursed his flashlight through the foyer. Dark, and only his flashlight and candle light was in it. There was another door ahead of him, which had a heart shape on it… Along with spider webbed like bars covering it. Yep, can't go through that door. Devon stepped on the sun panel in the middle of the foyer. Along the left and right walls were staircases leading up to another door.

"…Mom!...Ace?...Jerome!" Devon called out for his family. He looked around, and saw under his feet a key. A shining glittering beauty under the light of his flash light. He reluctantly picked it up. Though the words on it were faded, he could make out.

'Parlor-2nd Floor-Key'

_Foyer Fl. 2-_

"Heh, convenient." Devon assumed, looking at the double doors to the 'Parlor'. Thinking that maybe, his whole family could be in there, he used the new found key, conveniently on the floor. He put the key in the doorknob keyhole, and unlocked the door. Rather slowly. He truly did NOT want to go in. The place was so scary! It gave an eery dark fell to it.

"...It's okay Devon..." He sighed to himself, and opened the door.

_Parlor-_

Devon, frightened, stepped into the Parlor. "Mom, Damon?… Anyone? Are you guys here?" Devon looked around in the plain room with very mature patterned wall, a rectangle table with a table cloth over it in front of a sofa, a circular table with wine glasses on it, and two small chairs around it. Along with 2 paintings on the left and right wall and 1 in the middle front. The front painting had two candle sets (of three candles each) accordingly on the left and right side of it, above a book case. And a chine plate cabinet was to the left of the case. A rather homey room... If the lights were on.

Devon didn't see much anyways, unless he pointed his flashlight towards it. He looked around, and saw a door that he might thought they'd be at. It was a decorative door, with glass around it, and curved on the top. He went to open it, but it was locked.

"Hufff… Calm yourself." Devon said to himself, as he turned around 180 degrees and just then, a orange ghost burst out laughing in front of him, scaring him.

"AUGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed to the top of his lungs, and it echoed throughout the mansion. Devon ran to the small circular table, scared out of his life, and grabbed 2 beer bottles on the table "GET AWAY!" He screamed at the ghost just as he threw a beer bottle at the ghost… But it went right through it.

"Ough…" Devon said looking at the other bottle, and threw it to the floor. "CRAP!"

_Foyer 2nd Floor-_

He ran out of the parlor door while books flew at him and hit the back of his head and back, as the wind caught him when his stomach hit the railing. Hurt, he ran to the first floor foyer, down the stairs, and onto the sun panel.

_Foyer 1st Floor-_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, as he heard ghostly laughter. Tears streamed down his eyes, in horror. He heard glass chiming above him. He looked up. The chandelier. Shaking and shaking, until it fell down, going towards him about to end his life. Devon looked up, sweating and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Only to see it hurdle down. "WHYYYYY?!" He screamed, as ghosts' laughter echoed through the foyer.

As the chandelier would have hit him and killed him, a woman out of nowhere ran towards him and leaped towards him, pushing herself and him out of the way. Devon was knocked out on impact of the floor and unfourtanetly, she had glass shards go into her legs, hard. As the chandelier landed on the ground and shattered into several pieces on the floor. The ghosts of the mansion laughed.

"Damn it kid! Great. Now I have to deal with you too." The adult woman said, carrying Devon out of the mansion with a serious injury. Devon hung in her arms passed out, as she bravely and kindly carried him with an injury. She kicked the door open with her uninjured leg, hurting herself. Blood splurted out of her cut marks. She had about five more minutes to walk with it.

_Front Yard-_

"Stupid ass Mansion! God, when I rid you of ghosts, I'm gonna renivate you!" She yelled back to the open front door. In response, the ghosts kept laughing and slammed the front doors shut.

_"Don't come back, or you'll regret it! Return home where you belong, or else!" _They sang to her. She was confused. What did they mean? She's a grown woman, and the property of the mansion was her home. Odd. Perhaps they didn't mean her.

**A/N: Thank's for reading! This story will have very few Beta and added elements to it, along with Oc's! Read and Review please! I am accepting Three oc's for this story! (Very Much Needed) So, PM me for details!  
**


End file.
